1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover for a trailer hitch and more particularly to a hitch cover that is spaced from the ball hitch on a trailer bracket to protect personnel from contact with the ball or the bracket, the shape and dimensions of the hitch cover being sufficient to accommodate use of the hitch cover with a broad range of trailer hitch configurations, and the like.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Hitch covers that characterized the prior art often have a horizontally disposed bottom that forms a recessed hitch bar seat in which the hitch bar is mounted. The recess in the bottom of the hitch pad fixes the size of the mounting for the hitch bar. In this circumstance, the hitch cover body can be attached to only a limited number of trailer hitches, that is, those few styles of hitches in which the hitch bar can be seated property in the hitch bar recess. This situation imposes a requirement for the user of a different hitch design either to spend time searching for a hitch cover that will fit the specific trailer hitch or, in default of finding a suitable hitch cover, to risk leg bruises, cuts and stained clothing from accidental contact with a greased ball or the bare end of the hitch bar.
Thus, there is a need for a hitch cover that can be adapted to most, if not all, of the broad range of trailer hitch configurations that are on the market.